If I Jump, Will You Catch Me?
by michelsluver
Summary: What will happen when the trust between to sisters goes to hell, and the whole world must pay. Evil comes to play, along with the goodie-2-shoes..these 2 will come toegether among the 'normal' people trying to live they're normal lives....


**A/N: This is all of my ideas, and I have them copy righted. Do not steal my work or i will come find you! **

I hope you enjoy this story and REVIEW IT!! I'll love you hehehe

* * *

PROLOG

Long, long ago, before there was Heaven and Hell, there was only Happiness. There was no evil at all. The great goddess Eva and the great God David had two beautiful baby twins. The baby girls where blessed to be the greatest angels to live. Not every baby was chosen to be an angel. It was a great honor and privileged to be an angel. Along with responsibility because of all the power you have as an angel.

And of course the Angel code. The angel code was as long as the two sisters didn't betray the other on purpose it would balance the evil with good. So of course Eva and David where proud and happy. After Eva gave birth to the two lovely angel twins she died a few hours later.

David raised and loved for his two daughters on his own. He became a very protected father of the two. Though they where twins, they where completely different from the very few seconds they where born. One had Blonde hair and she had beautiful pure white wings. Her name was Katrina. The second twin had ravishing dark brown hair. Though she was an angel just like her sister Katrina, she was different. She did not have wings at all. She looked just like a normal human…yet she was extremely powerful, yet again like her sister. This angel's name was Zoey.

They always loved each other and got along well. Though Zoey and Katrina looks where totally different and acted different they hardly ever even raised their voices at each other. As Zoey and Katrina got older their father kept them on a short leach. Watching their every move and the moves around them. Slowly darkness, started to make its way into the world. And along with Darkness…. there's always Evil lurking with in it.

Then the story goes something along the lines of…. Katrina fell madly in love with the local temple's leader's son, Zac. Zoey on the other hand…. Had been in love with Zac since she was eight, but just recently had Katrina fallen under the "curse" of love. Now normally regular citizens would always talk about the famous angel Katrina before her sister Zoey. Don't get anything wrong; Zoey had plenty of respect no matter where she went. After all she was still an Angel. Though the reason behind every one loving and acknowledging Katrina more was because of the fact of her beautiful wings.

Zac was the only one besides Zoey's family that didn't double think about making any comments about Zoey to make her smile or laugh, with out going out of his way. Anyone else had to tear away from Katrina to smile just to say, "Hello Zoey. How are you today?" As they did a quick bow, then went right back over drooling over Katrina. Zoey hated when people bowed at their presents.

As time went on Zoey spent her regular time with Zac…but slowly by slowly Katrina would stop by before Zoey got there and Zac and Katrina would be gone. That tore Zoey apart… but the more times she went to talk to Zac… the more times Katrina beat her there. It was breaking Zoey's strong heart into thousands of pieces, but nothing prepared Zoey…or her heart for the night Katrina and Zac came to tell Zoey's father they planed to get married.

You can imagine David's input. He of course thought no one was good enough for his little girl. Especially if his little girl was an angel. Though David did see how happy Katrina was with Zac…so he gave them his blessing. Zoey just wanted to know why…why would her own sister do that. Katrina knew how Zoey felt about Zac… it made Zoey sick. See Katrina was slightly worried about the code, but since Zoey hadn't told her to her face to stop seeing Zac, or straight out told her Zoey _loved_ Zac; (she only implied the two.), the code was not broken.

So one night Zoey snuck out to go talk to Zac. Zoey planned to keep the rules of the Angel code. Once she told Zac how she felt, he was upset. Not at Zoey, but himself. For he had loved Zoey since he was eight also. But because Zoey didn't say anything he didn't think anything of it… and when Katrina told Zac how she felt he liked her too. Zac was in a bad mood, so Zoey gave him a simple hug to try to cheer her friend up.

What caught her by surprise was when Zac kissed her softly on her cheek. He then kissed her on her lips…as one thing led to another…. Zoey knew she had to stop, because inside of the code it was forbidden to get involved with a man/ woman who was to be wed to another person….. especially another Angel's spouse. Though she was deeply in love with Zac…and who would find out?

Though the next morning Katrina went to surprise Zac…though she was the one who got a surprise…. She found her sister and her soon to be husband in bed together. At that moment the angel code was broken, because Zoey knew about the code, and knew she was in wrong. The two sisters where banned from their homes to live in two separate realms that were attached to the human world…. almost two separate worlds.

These parts are known as…. The Darkness…. The Light side… and the human world. Zoey, because she was the one who broke the code was sent to master The Darkness. A heart broken Katrina was forced to be sent to the Light side and master it. As for the rest if the people…. They lived their normal lives…in the human world. They where forbidden to go to the other two sides. For if they didn't they would be stuck in that land….for the rest of their lives….or killed…what ever the master had in plan.

As years went by Zoey became more dark then her cheerful self. She wasn't alone. She had all the bad things. Demons, vampires, and dark fairies. Those types of things. As Katrina was more like a broken hearted angel. When something died…it was sent to her. To day we would call The Darkness Hell, and the light side Heaven. The only difference between now and then… is… back then if you stupidly chose… you could walk right into 1 of the "worlds." We know that because of Zac's many generations later grandson, Zac J.R.

* * *

**REVIEW NOW!! GO! GO! GO!! **lolz. -.- no im not joking. Hmmmm well i'll try my best to update. I think evey 1's gunna like this story. ( just 2 let u guys know, this stories not going to be about Zoey, and Katrina as much... and I liked the name Zac... so thats why i kept their names the same... hope that doesnt get cunfuzzaling. lolz) ok... -.- u better have reviewed by now people...

© Copyright Nikki Novello


End file.
